Decision Time
by believable-pen
Summary: Ianto has feeling for Jack, but doesn't know how to express himself.....
1. Chapter 1

Decision Time

The sky was a brilliant shade of blue, and cloudless. The sun was shining down on everyone, as if no one had a care in the world. It seemed like a perfect day.

'_**Typical. Everything goes right when things were going wrong'**_, thought Ianto Jones.

That's just how Ianto felt that July day.

It was just another sunny day in Cardiff. It didn't matter if the rest of the world was in harmony, he wasn't. It wasn't just another day for him. It was time for decision making. Time to get his house in order, so to speak. He had to make up his mind where he wanted his life to go. Whether he wanted to take the next big step in his life. Change his future forever.

At 23, Ianto was quiet well educated, serious, well dressed and in a quandary.

Since joining the Cardiff branch of Torchwood, his whole world had been turned upside day, more than once in fact, in the last 5 months.

Lisa, his girlfriend from Torchwood One in London, had, after the attack at Canary Wharf just over 7 months ago, been made into a Cyberwoman. He had gotten the job in Cardiff to try and help cure her - unbeknown to the other Torchwood members - it didn't work. Lisa had remained a Cyberwoman and had tried to kill the members of Torchwood - including himself - after killing two other innocent people. Ianto had been mortified. He wanted so much to save her. He was in love with her. Time was not on their side. Jack, Tosh, Owen and Gwen had shot Lisa, before she could kill anyone else. Ianto was devastated. Blamed Jack for her death. He hit him in front of the other members of the team.

"_**You could have saved her. You're worse than anything down there**_," he told Jack. "_**One day I'll have the chance to save you and I'll watch you suffer and die**_!"

He'd meant it at the time. Hurt, confused, found out. His emotions laid bare. What lay ahead for him now? If he went into work, would he still have a job?

He was suspended for two weeks. He worked out his suspension plying the internet. Homing his skills. He wanted to prove his worth to the team members of Torchwood.

Luckily, Jack saw passed what he had done and said to him. When Ianto went into work after his suspension had been served, Jack just nodded to him. He knew what it meant, he could keep his job with Torchwood, but would keep a close eye on him from now on.

Ianto understood that. He'd have to prove himself. Earn their trust again. But mostly Jack's.

And so he did. He buckled down and worked hard. Did overtime without being asked. Made sure that he knew exactly what he was suppose to do, and did it, giving a 110%. He almost lived at the Hub, he was there that much. He might only be the coffee boy, the tidy up man, but one day he wanted to be a part of the team. Go out on investigations. But until then, he'd make the coffee, clean up after them, order in meals and do what he was told.

So, here he was, 4 months later, outside the Tourist Information Centre at Cardiff Bay, just standing there, like a statue, looking across the Bay, at nothing in particular.

"Are you gonna stand out here all day, or are you goin' inside?"

Ianto spun around in the direction of the voice. It was Captain Jack Harkness.

"Er.. I was.. er…just going in, sir." Ianto lied, trying to smile.

"I'll walk you in then."

Ianto smiled shyly. "Thanks."

Inside the office, Ianto turned into the small Staff Only area, while Jack pushed a button and entered the Hub.

"Come through in ten minutes, I wanna talk to you," said Jack, not looking at Ianto.

"Oh, right," Ianto smiled uneasily. "I'll be there." Ianto checked his watch. He tidied the front desk and then straightened his tie. He blew out a breath and then prepared himself for the 'talk' with Jack.

Minutes later, pushing the button on the wall, Ianto moved into the Hub. He looked around him as he walked through.

Gwen was at her workstation, checking a computer screen. She smiled at him as he passed. Tosh was at her workstation, calibrating numbers. No smile from her, she didn't even notice him.

_**Nothing changed there then**_, he thought. _**Mr Invisible, that's me**_.

Owen was in the Autopsy Room, checking instruments, cleaning down the table.

Ianto looked to his left, saw Jack sitting at his desk, head down.

_**Here we go**_.

"Are, Ianto Jones, right on queue."

Ianto smiled and nodded. "Sir."

"Sit."

It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Ianto obeyed.

Jack cleared his throat. "I've been keeping a close eye on you over the passed few months." He moved a few papers around on his desk. "You're doing a good job, Ianto." "Thank you, sir. I do my best." A weak smile.

"How are you settling in now, Ianto?"

"Fine."

"No problems?"

He smiled. "None."

"Your coffee is still out of this world."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

A minute or two passed without either saying anything. Then Ianto said, "Is that all, sir?"

Jack looked up. "No." he stood. "Let's go for a drive."

"Sir?"

Jack took his coat off the stand and walked towards the secret lift. Ianto followed.

"Where are we going?"

They both stepped onto the lift.

Jack didn't reply.

Ianto looked around the Hub as the lift ascended.

"The SUV isn't parked near here, sir," said Ianto, as they stepped off the lift.

Jack ignored him.

Ianto stopped. "Sir, are you going to sack me?"

Jack turned to face Ianto. "What makes you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Ianto looked around him, "All this secrecy, I suppose."

Jack shook his head. "Not gonna happen. I just wanna talk with you, outside of work."

"Why?"

Jack started walking towards The Red Dragon Centre. "I have a car parked at the Centre."

"I didn't know that." Ianto frowned.

"You don't know everything about me, yet."

_**Yet**_.

They stopped by a dark blue saloon car. Jack unlocked the drivers door and got in.

"Get in!" he ordered.

Once again, Ianto obeyed, but tutted loudly.

"And stop tutting, it doesn't suit you."

The car turned down Lloyd George Avenue, and headed towards town, finally stopping at a car park near the town centre.

Turning off the engine, Jack turned to face Ianto.

"So, everything's okay with you. Is that what you're telling me?"

Ianto screwed up his face. "Yes."

"Liar."

"What?"

"There is something bothering you, Ianto Jones. Spill the beans."

Ianto shook his head. "Why should it concern you? My private life, I mean."

"I don't want it interfering with your work with Torchwood."

"My work with Torchwood? I make coffee, for Christ sake!" he pushed the passenger door open. "I clean up your shit! What work?" Ianto got out of the car and started to walk away. "I'm a gopher!" he called back after him.

"Ianto!" Jack got out of the car and started to follow Ianto. "Wait up!"

"Why didn't you just sack me after Lisa? What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything. I just asked how you were."

"Is that why we came on this 'ride'?" Ianto emphasised the word with his fingers. He was beginning to shake.

"I just thought it would be.. better than at the Hub."

Ianto settled down a little. "I'm sorry, but I'm fine, really." he sighed heavily.

"You didn't look it earlier, outside the Information Centre."

"I was just.. thinking, that's all."

"You looked kindda down." Jack smiled.

Ianto sighed again. "I… have a few things on my mind, that's all. Nothing for anyone to worry about."

"Anything I can help you with?"

Ianto forced a smile. _**If only**_. "No, but thanks."

"Hey, anytime. I mean it. My door's always open."

"I know, thanks."

Jack changed the subject. "You eaten this morning?"

Ianto shook his head. "No."

"Let's go get a bacon butty." Jack strode off towards the nearest café.

"Are you paying?" Ianto called after him.

Jack just laughed.

_**Okay.**_

Ianto loved that laugh. Literally. He loved his smile. He loved the man. No other men made him feel the way Jack Harkness did. No other men made him tingle inside when they mentioned his name. Just Jack. Only Jack. Ianto couldn't understand it. He was heterosexual. Had been in love with a woman. Had never even entertained the idea of loving a man, let alone wanting to _**sleep **_with one_**.**_

It was a good job Jack couldn't read his thoughts, Ianto would really be in shitstreet. But that was not among Jack Harkness' many talent, thank God.

After breakfast - which Ianto paid for - Jack took him back to the Red Dragon Centre, where he parked the car again. Instead of going back to the Hub, they sat on the steps leading to Roald Dahl Pass.

"It's a beautiful day," said Jack.

"Yes, it is," replied Ianto.

"Then enjoy it, Ianto Jones."

Ianto smiled at the sound of his name.

_**There he goes**_,__he though, _**giving me goose bumps**_.

"If you want the rest of the day off… that's okay with me."

"No.. no I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

Ianto nodded and smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay," Jack said, standing up, "Let's go back the long way."

Both men walked towards Mermaid Quay and the Information Centre.

"You'd tell me if anything was wrong, wouldn't you?" said Jack.

"Of course," lied Ianto.

Jack had his suspicions "Yeah, right."

Both men walked into the Hub. Gwen watched as Ianto went about making coffee and Jack went into his office, both acting as if nothing had happened.

"I wonder what those two have been up to?" she asked.

"Don't leave it to your imagination." Owen smiled.

"Owen!"

Owen laughed. "Coffee boy and our leader."

"No!" Gwen looked from Ianto to Jack. "You don't think…? No!"

Owen smiled wickedly.

"I don't believe it." Gwen told him.

"Neither do I." Put in Tosh.

Owen shrugged. "Then ask."

"No!" said Gwen.

"Want me to?"

"Definitely not!" said Tosh.

"Didn't think so."

Ianto acted oblivious to all the chattering between the other members of the team. Jack however, was not.

"Haven't you lot got anything better to do than speculate?" he asked.

Owen went back to the Autopsy Room. Tosh punched out letters on her computer. Gwen looked down at the floor. "Sorry, Jack."

Jack looked up at Ianto, who had his back to them.

_**Do they think I'm deaf? **_Ianto thought_, __**Owen thinks he knows everything. Well, he doesn't. I'm the furthest thing from Jack's mind as far as **__**that's**__** concerned. **_

Jack went back into his office and waited for Ianto to bring the coffee round.

"Don't take any notice of Owen."

"I won't," Ianto said, only half convinced.

Jack took a sip of the coffee. "Thanks, for the coffee." he held up the mug.

"My pleasure." Then he was gone.

Jack watched him take coffee to Gwen, Tosh and then Owen. He wondered what was really on Ianto's mind. What could be making him so sad and dejected?

The rest of the morning passed without incident. Just before lunchtime a call came in about a Blowfish terrorising a local bar. Jack went out with Owen and Gwen to investigate.

The Blowfish was sitting at the bar, calmly drinking from a small fish tank.

Gwen turned up her nose. "That's just gross."

"Not if you're a fish," commented Owen.

"Let's just get him back to the Hub, shall we?" said Jack.

Moving in on all sides, the three Torchwood members managed to coral the Blowfish, sedate him and carry him out to the SUV.

Jack touched the coms devise in his right ear. "Ianto? Prepare a cell. One Blowfish in transit."

"Will do," replied Ianto.

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

"Fine."

Ianto looked at Tosh. "That makes two Blowfish and three Weevils this week."

Tosh just smiled and got on with what she was doing.

Ianto went down to the cells and opened one of them for Jack's arrival. Seven minutes later, Jack carried the Blowfish into the cell, placing him on the bed.

"Thanks, Ianto."

Ianto smiled.

"Got anything planned for tonight?" asked Jack.

"Er, no."

Jack cocked his head on one side. "Fancy a drink? Maybe go bowling or a movie?"

Ianto thought for a moment. "That… would be nice."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Ianto smiled.

"Good. We'll go from here around 7pm. If that's okay with you."

"Fine. I have a change of clothes in my locker."

"Another suit?" joked Jack.

Ianto had to smile. "No. Jeans and a polo shirt," came the reply.

Jack smiled. "You had me worried there."

"Really." Ianto looked down at the floor. "Somehow, I don't think so." he turned to walk away, adding. "I better get on. I've got filing to do in the Achieves."

Jack nodded. "Don't forget to re-surface for lunch."

Walking off, Ianto smiled and looked Jack in the eye for the first time since the café. "I won't. Promise." Then he was gone.

Jack watched him until he disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

"Jack?" Gwen was on his coms devise. "Another sighting. A Weevil's near the New Theatre in Town."

Jack touched the earpiece. "Be right there." He stood watching where Ianto just was, then, turning, walked to the stairs leading back up to the Hub.

"Owen, you're with me. Gwen see if there are anymore sightings. Patch them through to us."

Jack and Owen left the Hub.

Down in the Achieves section, Ianto was filing papers and documenting articles and weaponry. His filing system was impeccable. He knew where everything was. Pity his life wasn't as easy to catalogue. How hard could it be? Either he wanted a relationship with his boss, or he didn't. _**Make up your mind, Ianto Jones**_.

Jack and Owen arrived at the Theatre to see a Weevil standing inside the foyer, terrorizing a couple waiting to buy tickets. Jack got out the stun gun, while Owen stood by, just in case the Weevil made a run for it.

"There seems to be an influx of Blowfish and Weevils this week, Jack."

"Mmm. Ianto commented on that earlier, Tosh said."

Owen smiled to himself, "Did he?"

Jack pinned him with a stare. "What is your problem?"

Owen shook his head. "No, nothing'."

"He's going through a bad patch right now, that's all."

"Needs a shoulder, does he?"

Jack didn't answer, but his brain was working overtime.

After apprehending the Weevil, Jack and Owen put him in the back of the SUV. When they were just within sight of the tall silver Water Tower, Jack called Gwen.

"Gwen? Anymore sightings?"

"No, Jack."

"Okay. We're on our way back."

"Did you get the Weevil?"

"Yeah, he's in back, well covered. We'll be getting' on the lift in a few minutes."

Gwen looked up minutes later and watched as the lift opened and started to descend into the Hub.

Jack took the Weevil from Owen and heaved it over his shoulder. "I'll take him down to the cells." Walking away, Jack noticed Ianto was not in the main area of the Hub. "Ianto still in Achieves?"

Gwen nodded. "Must be. Haven't seen him."

Jack went down three floors to the cells, deposited his catch and went to the stairs leading to the Achieves section. Touching his earpiece, he said, "Have Ianto order in some lunch, will ya?" to Gwen.

"Will do." Gwen touched her earpiece. "Ianto, what's for lunch?"

Ianto looked to the heavens. "I dunno. Take a vote and get back to me." Ianto switched off his earpiece, and sighed, closing his eyes. "What am I doing here?" he said aloud.

"If you don't know, no one does."

Ianto opened his eyes and lowered his head.

"Are you sure you're okay, Ianto?" Jack moved closer.

"All the better for seeing you, sir."

"No wise cracks. Truth time."

"I… don't think so." Ianto moved away.

"Try me. I might surprise you."

Ianto laughed nervously, "I doubt it."

Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder. It was hot, burning through to his skin. He wanted to move away, but he couldn't. A tear appeared in his eye.

"Ianto?" Jack was confused.

Ianto wiped the tear away. "Stupid, stupid." He moved away from Jack's hand.

"Ianto," Jack moved close again, putting his hands on Ianto's shoulders. Ianto tried to pull away but Jack enveloped him in strong arms. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't keep it in any longer. Ianto began to cry softly, wrapping his own arms around his boss. Jack let him, waiting until the low sobs subsided. Ianto broke the embrace, and pulled back. "Sorry."

Jack shook his head. "No. It's okay."

Ianto moved back a few paces. "I need some air." He moved quickly towards the stairs, passed a bewildered Jack.

Jack let him pass, then followed him.

Ianto walked passed Tosh, then Gwen and into the Information Centre. It led out onto a deck area over looking the Bay.

"Touch of da ja vue, " came a voice from behind him.

Ianto didn't have to turn around to know Jack had followed him.

"I love this view," Ianto began, "the smell, the area. Did you know that?" he didn't wait for an answer. "I look out and think how lucky I am to still be here… a part of Torchwood, after what I did." he turned to face Jack. "But lately, it's getting harder to come here." he turned away again. "and I don't know what to do about it… if I can do anything about it."

Jack moved forward to stand behind Ianto. The area was usually busy with tourists and joggers, but today it was quiet. "Let me help, Ianto, please."

"But don't you see, it's you! I get goose bumps when you say my name. I'm like a school kid with a crush that's got out of hand. I can hardly breathe when I'm around you. It… hurts… sometimes." he laughed. "Owen doesn't help, with his remarks. See, I _**want**_ them to be true. How stupid is that?"

Jack wasn't quite sure what to say, so he lead Ianto back inside and, closing the door, took him into is arms and kissed him gently. Ianto melted into the embrace, crying softly.

"Let it all out," said Jack. "you'll fell better." he rubbed Ianto's back gently.

After a few minutes, Ianto pulled away. "Now I really do feel stupid. Sorry."

"Why? Because you have feelings for me, or because you cried?"

Ianto just looked at Jack. "Not because I have feelings for you, but the way I let you know I had them…. And I cried. I am _**such**_ a wimp."

Jack smiled at him, changing the subject. "You still okay for tonight?"

Ianto nodded.

"Good. Let's send the others home early and have a few drinks before we head out. Say 5ish?"

"Sounds good."

"Oh, yeah." Jack gave Ianto a beaming smile.

They walked back into the Hub. No one had moved. Jack wondered if they had watched on the monitors. '_**Of course they did**_' he thought. He didn't particularly care. Saved telling them, if they did. He followed Ianto up to the coffee machine and then they both went into the Boardroom.

"See," began Owen, "coffee boy and the boss."

"Now," said Gwen. "Admit it, Owen, you were wrong."

"Yeah, well. I was on to then, though."

Gwen smiled. "As if."

"Think we should go up and join them?" Owen asked, moving towards the stairs leading to the Boardroom.

"No, I don't."

"Spoil sport."

Gwen turned to look up at the Boardroom. She admitted to herself that she'd like to know what was going on up there.

In the Boardroom, Jack and Ianto sat.

"How long have you felt this way?" asked Jack. "About me, I mean."

"About a month or so."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"What was I suppose to say.. 'Oh, by the way, Jack, I think I'm in love with you.' Just slip it into the conversation somewhere? I don't think so, somehow."

"You should have trusted me with that information," Jack covered Ianto's hand with his own, entwining their fingers.

"I find it… difficult to talk about my feelings. Took me two months to ask Lisa out," he laughed nervously. Ianto forced a smile, watching Jack's reaction.

"We could call it a date tonight." Jack suggested.

"You don't have to humour me. I can take rejection."

Jack took Ianto's other hand in his own, giving them both a slight squeeze. "I am not going to reject you. I..I have felt something for you since the day we first met. I just didn't want to admit it. You were… different." Jack smiled broadly. "Straight."

Ianto laughed. "Yeah, well. Not with you around, I'm not. It is just you, Jack. Only you. Not other men. I don't…fancy other men."

"I should consider myself extra special then, shouldn't I?"

Ianto began to relax and returned Jack's smile. Their hands were still entwined.

"I..er.. better see what everyone wants for lunch, just in case they storm the Boardroom." Chuckled Ianto.

Jack stood and looked out into the Hub. "They seem quiet enough."

"Looks can be deceiving, Jack. Can I call you Jack, now?"

"I don't see why not. The others do."

"Arh, but I'm just the coffee boy, remember."

"Oh, but you're so much more than that now, Ianto Jones."

Ianto closed his eyes.

"What?" said Jack.

"That will please Owen no end." he sighed deeply.

"Tough," said Jack. "I don't fancy him."

Just then, Jack heard a voice in his right ear. "Jack, we're stavin' out here." Jack laughed.

"Okay, whadda ya want?"

"Two cheese and ham one tuna and mayo and whatever you two love birds want." Gwen laughed.

Jack knew she wasn't making fun of them.

"Coming right up." he turned to Ianto. "Let's go get lunch."

They walked down the stairs from the Boardroom and out into the main area of the Hub. Ianto kept his head held high as he passed Owen.

"We'll be about ten minutes," Ianto told Gwen.

"Right," she replied, smiling.

"What do you think happened in there?" asked Tosh.

"Oh, nothing at all, Tosh." replied Gwen, winking at Owen.

Jack and Ianto went into one of the café's around Mermaid Quay and ordered the sandwiches.

"What are you having, Jack?" Ianto asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "Do you like onion?" he asked Ianto.

"I don't mind it, why?"

"Cheese and onion." Jack smiled.

Ianto returned the smile. "Make that two cheese and onion, two cheese and ham and one tuna and mayo, please."

The young woman took the order and pushed the keys on the till. "£10.75p, please." she said.

Ianto offered her three £5 notes. She took them and gave him the change. They stood back and waited for the sandwiches to be made.

Jack looked at Ianto. "Do you feel better, now that I know?"

"Yes," replied Ianto.

"Er, did you… feel anything for me back when we, er… trapped the Pterodactyl?" Jack asked.

Ianto lowered his head. "I'm…not sure. Maybe, when we were on the floor. Remember, after the bird fell, almost on top of us?"

"Yeah, me too."

Ianto was blushing and this made Jack smile even more.

"The colour in your cheeks suits you," he told Ianto.

"Thanks, but it's kindda hot."

The woman behind the counter offered Ianto the bags of sandwiches. Ianto accepted them and thanked her.

They chatted about everything and nothing on the way back to the Hub. Jack went straight up to the Boardroom with lunch, while Ianto made coffee.

Tosh and Gwen followed Jack while Owen went to stand behind Ianto.

_**Here we go**_ thought Ianto _**Owen is going to put his ten cents worth in.**_

"You want a hand, Ianto?"

"Er.. Yes, thanks."

Ianto was surprised. He wasn't expecting that from Owen. But then.

"Are you and Jack… you know… shaggin'?"

Ianto rolled his eyes towards the heavens then, picking up the tray with the coffee's on, went up to the Boardroom, ignoring Owen.

"I was just askin'," Owen said.

Jack saw the look on Ianto's face. Owen entered the Boardroom.

"For everyone's information, Ianto and I are… dating. I don't want any sly remarks or whispers, okay?"

"Okay," said Gwen and Tosh, almost together.

"Owen?"

"Okay, okay." he held his hands up in surrender.

"Good. What we do, is up to us. We're both consenting adults." Jack looked at Owen again.

"Right," he said without any prompting.

"Back to business. There seems to be an influx of Weevil and Blowfish activity, yet no Rift activity, right Tosh?"

"Right."

"So, where are they coming from?"

No answer.

"Er..maybe they're coming from out of town." suggested Ianto.

Owen looked at him. "That's a good idea, Ianto." he smiled, mockingly. "Cardiff Central must be where they're converging on." He shook his head.

"Wait, Owen. That's not a bad idea. No, think about it. Someone is bringing them here. We know Blowfish can drive. Maybe we have one that smuggles the aliens into Cardiff."

"And pray, what does the Blowfish get out of it?"

"Maybe he likes drivin'." Suggested Ianto.

"Yeah, right," said Owen sarcastically.

Jack silenced them both with a look.

They ate in silence.

After lunch, Jack said, "Tosh, check out all the sights where we found the other Blowfish and Weevils, see if there's a connection. Gwen, call PC Andy and see if they've had any calls at the station about unusual sightings. Owen, prepare the Autopsy table. We're gonna interrogate a Blowfish."

Within minutes, the team were doing exactly what Jack asked them to do. Ianto stood in the Boardroom, not quite sure what he was to do.

"Ianto, let's go pick us a Blowfish."

Ianto followed Jack down to the cells.

Two of the Blowfish were pacing in their cells.

"Which one of you charmers would like to get out of here?" Jack asked.

The last Blowfish to be brought in was still lying motionless on the stone bed. Jack moved from one cell to the another, watching their reactions. "No one? You must like your new accommodation."

Ianto stood beside one of the Weevils. It eyed Ianto, sneering. "If the Weevils could communicate, we could ask them."

"Right."

The first blowfish they captured earlier in the week spoke up, "What do you want?"

Jack unlocked the cell, keeping a dart gun trained on the Blowfish." Let's do this upstairs, where you'll be more comfortable."

"Can I go then?" he asked.

"Yes," promised Jack.

Ianto eyed Jack, who nodded to him.

"Let's do it," said the Blowfish.

Jack walked ahead and the Blowfish followed him. Ianto brought up the rear. Jack had handed him the dart gun, just in case.

Gwen and Tosh turned as Jack, Ianto and Blowfish entered the main area. Jack nodded to Gwen.

"Okay," began Jack, "we need to know where all the Weevils and Blowfish are coming from."

"And you'll let me go if I tell you?"

"Yeah," replied Jack.

He shifted from one foot to the other, nervously. "I was paid by this man."

"What man?" enquired Jack.

"His name is Peter. Don't know his surname. Paid me £100 a ride."

"How many did you bring in each time and from where?" asked Gwen.

"Usually two or three. Mainly Weevils. But the occasional Blowfish. I picked them up from just outside Cardiff, mostly. One from just outside Penarth. Can I go now?"

Jack shook his head. "Not enough."

"That's all I know."

"The table's ready, Jack," said Owen.

Jack turned to look down into the Autopsy room.

Blowfish followed his gaze. "Oh, no!"

Ianto raised his eyebrows in sympathy. "Sorry, mate. 'e's in charge," he pointed to Jack.

"I told you, I don't know his full name. I just took the money."

Jack shrugged. "Back to the cell then."

Blowfish stepped to one side. "Okay, okay. Mason. His name is Peter Mason."

"Tosh," asked Jack.

"Looking it up now," she replied.

Blowfish began to shift from one foot to the other. "He'll kill me!"

"We'll protect you," said Gwen.

"How? Keep me here? I don't think so, I'd rather take my chances out there."

"As soon as it gets dark, we'll let you go. Take him back to his cell, Ianto," said Jack.

After Ianto and Blowfish were out of sight, Jack asked, "Got anything yet, Tosh?"

"Yes, Peter Mason. Businessman. Buys and sells property. Has a permanent room at the St David's Hotel."

"That's handy," remarked Owen.

"Do we pay him a visit, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Are you really going to let that Blowfish go, Jack?" asked Tosh.

"Yeah. Then we'll follow him."

Ianto came back into the Hub. He nodded to Jack.

"No, Gwen. I think we'll keep an eye on Mr Mason."

"Rightio, Jack."

Jack eyed Ianto, but didn't say anything. "Okay, let's set up surveillance of the Hotel. Tosh, get listening devises. Owen see if we can tap into his phone line. Gwen, find out what car he drives." I turned to Ianto. "Ianto, coffee, please."

Ianto bowed his head. "Coming up, Jack."

Jack sat where he was until Ianto returned with the coffee. "I want you in on this one, Ianto. About time you played more of a part in Torchwood."

Ianto looked stunned. "Er… if you say so, Jack."

Jack stood up and approached Ianto, taking his hands in his own. "I need to get to know you better, Ianto. I know nothing about you, accept what's in your file. I want to know what makes you tick. Your likes, dislikes. Every single thing that makes you, you."

Ianto looked at his shoes. "I think you'll find I'm quite ordinary."

Jack put a hand under his chin, so their eyes met. "I doubt that very much," he ran a finger up Ianto's jaw line, then leaned in to kiss Ianto gently on the lips.

Ianto let out a low sigh. Jack smiled.

"You take my breath away." Ianto told Jack. "I can't say the same about knowing you, Jack," Ianto smiled. "It would take a lifetime to tell me all about you."

Jack returned the smile. "It all begins and ends with you from now on."

Ianto blushed.

Jack laughed. "You'll have to get used to it. I'm a flirt and proud of it. Especially with those I love."

"Guess I have to get used to bring loved by you, too."

"Mmm. At least we're over the first hurdle."

Ianto frowned..

"We told the others," Jack cocked his head on one side." What?"

"My sister would throw a fit if she knew I was in love with a man," he laughed. "It'll take some explaining."

"Want me to come along with you?"

Ianto almost chocked on his own breath. "Oh, I don't think so."

Jack kissed him on the forehead. "Okay, let's get to it."

"What's next?"

"Mr Blowfish. I think I'd like another word with him," Jack grinned. "Good cop, bad cop."

"Which one am I, exactly?"

"Oh, bad cop, definitely."

Ianto nodded. "I can do that."

They went off towards the stairs leading down to the cells. Blowfish was pacing in his cell. He stopped when he saw Jack and Ianto approaching.

"Are you gonna let me go now?" he asked.

"Hah! In your dreams, sunshine," said Ianto. "We're going to make your stay here very memorable."

Jack sighed. "Come on, Ianto. Give him a break. He wants to cooperate."

"Break an arm, leg, maybe."

Blowfish moved back against the wall of the cell. "Keep him away from me. I gave you his name. What more do you want?"

"Where are all the Weevils and Blowfish coming from?" Jack asked.

No answer from Blowfish.

Ianto banged the glass. "Open the door Jack. I'll make him talk."

Jack put a restraining hand against Ianto's chest. "Hold on a minute, Ianto. Give him a chance."

Ianto sighed. "One more chance, then I'm in there."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What can I tell you. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

Ianto smothered a grin. "Don't make excuses for me, Jack. Just let me at him."

"Okay, okay. There's a Hotel just outside Newport called The Renegade. It's owned by Peter Mason. It's full of Weevils and Blowfish. I bring a car load into Cardiff three times a week. Drop them off at night near town. They make their own way from there. I'm just in it for the money."

"£100 a trip."

"Yes."

Ianto kicked the glass. "When is your next pickup?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Step away from the door, Ianto."

Ianto didn't move.

"Please, step back."

Ianto sighed, giving Blowfish his best scowl. "For what it's worth, I don't trust him further than I could throw him."

"Noted. You might be right, but we have to let him go. I promised."

Ianto slammed the cell door again, then stormed off. Jack had to smile. '_**He's good at this**_**,**_' _he thought. He unlocked the cell and escorted Blowfish up to the main Hub area. Ianto was at a work station, looking at the monitor. Blowfish stopped on seeing him.

"Don't worry about him, he won't hurt you. Not with me between you and him."

Blowfish moved uneasily. Ianto glared at him.

Jack blindfolded Blowfish. "For your protection, as well as ours."

Ianto made a growling sound. Blowfish jumped.

"Down, tiger," said Jack.

Ianto smiled at Jack, who returned the smile, flashing pearly white teeth. "Scary." he mouthed

Ianto bowed his head. "Thank you." he mouthed back.

Jack escorted Blowfish out of the Hub and into the SUV. Ianto stayed behind. He busied himself cleaning up and then made coffee. Gwen was smiling at him '_**Bet she was watching on the monitor**__._' he thought. He smiled back. "Coffee?"

"That would be lovely, Ianto, thank you."

Ianto went off to get Gwen coffee. "Freshly brewed."

"So, you and Jack."

Ianto just smiled.

"Who would have thought."

"Not me," Ianto replied softly. "Did you find anything out from PC Andy?"

"No, nothing. But he does drive a silver Mercedes. PM010PNP. Maybe Owen will have more luck tapping into his phone line."

"I better take Owen and Tosh coffee, too," he moved off.

"I really am pleased for you and Jack, Ianto," she smiled.

Ianto stopped, looking at Gwen. "Yes, I know. Thanks, Gwen. It means a lot." '_**I know how much you love him, too**__._' Ianto though. '_**But you have Rhys. I need Jack, and he needs me.**_'

Owen was watching Gwen and Ianto as Ianto approached with coffee. "Step up from tea boy then, eh?"

Ianto didn't say anything, as he placed the cup of coffee in front of Owen.

Owen raised an eyebrow. "I could see it comin', you know," he nodded towards Jack's office. "You an' 'im."

"Could you," it wasn't a question. Ianto just stared at Owen. "I'm glad someone could," he moved away.

Just then, Jack entered threw the sliding door. "Arh, Ianto, I smell coffee. Just what I need. Gwen, any luck with his car?"

"Got it, Jack."

"Good."

Ianto gave Tosh her coffee.

"Tosh?"

"Set up devises in his hallway and lift. Can't get into the apartment," she thanked Ianto.

"Okay. We check out the Hotel in Newport. The Renegade. Owned by none other than Peter Mason." Jack turned to Ianto. "Ianto, Gwen, Owen, with me. Tosh, stay by the monitor. Keep us informed of Peter Mason's movements. I presume it's up and running. Owen?"

"Yep, we're hooked into his phone line."

Jack quickly drank his coffee. "Good, then let's go."

Jack, Ianto, Gwen and Owen left the Hub and made their way out to the SUV.

"Ianto, up front with me. Gwen, Owen, on the trackers."

Owen looked at Jack. "Trackers? There are more than one?"

"Yep. Mason and Blowfish. Didn't think I'd just let him leave, did ya?"

Owen smiled. "You rogue, Harkness."

"Where's Blowfish now? I dropped him off at the back of the Red Dragon Centre."

"He's making his way down the road at the front of the Express at Holiday Inn," said Gwen.

"What about Mason?"

"'is phone 'asn't rung yet," said Owen. "I don't know if 'e's in. I could call Reception and find out."

"Okay, do that."

Owen dialled a number, "Hello, this is Doctor Owen, I'm calling for Mr Peter Mason. Is he in, please?" pause, "Thank you, I'll hold," Owen put his hand over the mouth piece, "They ringin' 'is room." takes his hand away "Yes, I'm still here," pause, "He's not, thank you." Owen hung up. "'e went out about 'alf hour ago."

"Okay, Newport it is then." said Jack.

They drove in silence. Ianto kept taking side glances at Jack. Jack just smiled. '_**It's good to have someone to care about,**_' he thought. '_**It's been too long.**_'

'_**I wonder what he's thinking?**_' thought Ianto. '_**Gotta play it cool. Keep my head. Can't put the rest of the team in danger.**_'

Jack turned to look at Ianto. "Stay close, we don't know how many will be there."

Ianto nodded.

"Mason's phone's rinin'," Cut in Owen.

"Answer machine?"

Owen listened, "No, just ringin'."

"Okay," Jack put his foot down. "Take stun guns. One for each of us," he turned to Ianto. "That includes you."

Ianto sat up straighter and nodded.

Owen passed out the stun guns, giving two to Ianto.

Ianto just stared at them.

Jack touched his trembling hand. "Ianto? You okay?"

Ianto just nodded. He couldn't speak. There was a huge lump in his throat.

"If you're not comfortable with a gun, stay in the SUV and monitor our movements."

Ianto shook his head. "No, I'm…fine." He forced a smile.

The SUV stopped just up the street from The Renegade Hotel.

"Okay," began Jack. "we take it nice and easy," he turned to Ianto. "Remember, stay close."

Again, Ianto nodded.

Jack kept his head turned towards Ianto, his face serious. "You don't have to do this," he said, almost in a whisper.

Ianto looked Jack straight in the eye. "Yes, I do."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand gently, and winked at him. "You'll do just fine."

Ianto couldn't even manage a weak smile. His stomach was in knots. His brain in overdrive and adrenaline rushed through his veins. '_**I have to prove myself to them all. Especially Jack,'**_ thought Ianto.

They all got out of the SUV, with Jack taking the lead. He signalled for Owen to take the left side of the main door with Gwen and Tosh. Jack signalled Ianto to stay behind him.

"Let's take it nice and slow," he whispered to them all. "Don't want to spook them."

Owen and Gwen moved forward, guns drawn. Tosh moved behind them, gun still in her coat. Jack put his right hand on the leather case that cradled his Webley. Putting up three fingers, Jack counted down… three… two…. one.

Together, as a team, the five members of Torchwood entered the Hotel. It was quiet. The man at the small Reception window, hadn't noticed them entering the building. A point to the home team. They edged forward. Jack put up a finger, stopping them. He pointed to Owen and Gwen and then at a door to their left. Owen nodded and they opened the door and entered the room. Tosh kept an eye on the man at Reception, while Jack signalled for Ianto to follow him upstairs. Silently, they ascended the first flight and then the second. All quiet.

Jack looked over the banister, watching Owen and Gwen follow them up the stairs. He didn't notice the Blowfish coming out of the second door to his left. Ianto did. He fired once, killing Blowfish instantly. He looked at Jack and shrugged. All Jack could do was swallow hard. _**'There but for the grace of God' **_he thought_**. 'Thank God he was aiming at me and not Ianto. I wouldn't have seen him.'**_

Weevels started to appear from the floor below. Gwen and Owen went back down the stairs to cut them off. Tosh guarded the man at Reception.

"That's torn it," smirked Owen.

Gwen just smiled.

The next ten minutes or so went by pretty quickly. No time for anyone to think. Least of all Ianto.

Finally, after a search of all the rooms, Jack found Peter Mason hiding in a closet in a room on the third foor.

"We'd like a word about the Weevil and Blowfish influx." Jack frowned. "I'm told you're the man to talk to."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about. I was hiding from them myself," he lied.

"Yeah," said Jack, "I can see why you would wanna stay here. Cosy. Safe. Friendly."

Owen let out a chackle. "Not."

Gwen, Tosh and Owen escorted Peter Mason out to the SUV, while Jack and Ianto remained inside.

"You saved my life," said Jack.

Ianto allowed himself a smile. "I don't think your life was in any immediate danger, do you?"

"If I was mmortal, it would have been."

Ianto locked eyes with Jack. "I saw him and just… fired," he shrugged.

"Instinct," said Jack. "You did well."

Jack approached Ianto, putting his hands on his upper arms. "Thanks you," he placed a tender kiss against Ianto's forehead. "I'll reward you later." Jack let Ianto go, stepped back and winked at him.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Decision Time Part 2

Peter Mason was handcuffed and bundled into the back of the SUV, the Torchwood team made their way back to the Hub. They drove in silence. Jack occasionally looking into the rear view mirror, sneaking a peek at Ianto. He smiled to himself, happy in the knowledge that there was something special between them. Something that could grow into a meaningful relationship. Jack was going to make sure it worked.

He had loved Ianto Jones from the moment he set eyes on him. Before he'd even joined Torchwood. Seeing him there, in the park, leaning against that tree for support….knowing that nothing would become of it. How wrong could he have been. He looked into the mirror again. Ianto smiled back. Jack smiled.

Once back at the Hub, Peter Mason was put into a cell next to the Blowfish and Weevils.

"You can't keep me here! I want my lawyer!"

Jack just stood in front of the cell, arms folded across his chest.

"You have no right to hold me here."

Jack shook his head and walked away.

"Come back here! Do you hear me? Come back here!"

Going back into the main area of the Hub, Jack looked around for Ianto. Gwen nodded towards the small kitchen area. He saluted his thanks.

Ianto was busy making coffee for the team.

"Ianto. Busy as usual."

Ianto smiled. "I do my best."

"I was thinking. Maybe we could go out for that meal a little later than we planned."

"I'd like that," replied Ianto.

"So would I. Your choice."

"Maybe a movie and then a takeaway back here."

"Will you be staying the night?"

"If you want me to."

Jack put his hands on Ianto's upper arms. "Yes, I want you to. We don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you."

"I'd like that, too."

Jack removed his hands and stepped back. "I better inform UNIT about Mason. I can't keep him here indefinitely."

"I'll bring your coffee in to you."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Jack went into his office and sat down. He looked at his phone, picked up the receiver and dialled a number. Minutes later, he was back outside calling down to Gwen and Owen.

"Weevils spotted in the multi story car park behind the Millennium Centre. Go check it out. Tosh, bring up the CCTV from out front by the Water Tower."

Jack looked at the screen. People were milling around outside the Centre. Tourists were taking pictures of the silver Water Tower. No Weevils.

"Ianto."

"Jack?"

"Forget the coffee. Get on the lift."

"Jack."

Jack opened his wrist band and punched in a code just after Ianto stood on the platform. It began to rise, and Ianto watched Jack as he came level with him They exchanged a smile.

"Go into the Centre. Look around. Make sure it's clear of Weevils."

"Okay, Jack."

"Keep you coms on."

"Will do."

In seconds, Ianto was outside the Hub, in front of the Water Tower. He waited until there was no one near and stepped off of the platform. He moved off towards the Centre, keeping a close eye on those around him.

Jack watched the screen. Gwen and Owen were inside the multi story car park. He got Tosh to switch channels so he could follow their progress.

"Nothing so far." Gwen said.

"Keep looking. Ianto, anything?"

"Nothing Jack."

"Who told you about the Weevils, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"UNIT got a report of a sighting just as I was phoning them about Mason."

"Are they coming to collect him?"

"No, we have to drop him off at the Police Station. He'll be picked up from there."

"What will 'e be in there for, Jack? What's the charge?" this from Owen.

"Illegally importing aliens." laughed Jack.

"They got that right," returned Gwen.

"Okay, get back here. Pick Ianto up on the way. He's inside the Centre. I'll call him. Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Get down to the main door. Gwen and Owen will meet you there in a few minutes."

"Okay. On my way. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a DVD to watch later. Maybe a carry out as well?"

Jack smiled. "Perfect," he replied.


End file.
